


【补TK驯兽师/抽烟】

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 八百年前的文改不动了，微改野战 烟 烫伤有





	【补TK驯兽师/抽烟】

堂本刚从后山园区出来时看到山脚石阶边缘处露出半个栗色的脑袋，烟雾萦绕中隐约望见几点火星，缓缓升腾的几屡雾气和远处暗灰色的天接壤，他觉得有点压抑和燥热。

从裤子口袋里摸了根七星叼在嘴里，缓步迈下石阶走向那个微仰着头抽烟的人。

“喂，借个火”  
他站在那人对面矮了几节的台阶上冷冷的开口。  
堂本光一不耐烦的啧了一声，将脚边的打火机踢给他。

“自己点”  
甚至懒得看他一眼。

抬脚踩住踢过来不停打着转的打火机，堂本刚弯腰一把攥住他没有扣紧的领口用力扯到自己面前，冷眼看着那个嘴里含着烟的人烦躁地皱起了眉。

“这不是有现成的嘛”  
他微微倾脸低头，嘴上叼着的七星碰上他那根快燃烬的红色烟头，点燃。

浅浅吸了一口，却是闷了许久才从鼻腔中慢慢呼出，两人靠得很近，烟雾逐渐散开，一部分吸进了光一肺里。

“老子不吸二手烟，把你的脏手拿开”  
被紧拽住衣领让他有种被牵制住的感觉，他讨厌这种感觉，也讨厌别人俯视他。而对于唯独能够容忍的这个人，心理的矛盾只能用表面的嫌恶来掩饰。

堂本刚没有松手，拇指和中指掐住嘴里的七星拿了出来。看着堂本光一那支已经烧完却仍含着的烟头不爽的挑了下眉。

“你很喜欢嘴里有东西？”

松开他衣领时堂本刚用力向后推了一下，一条腿顺势抵进了光一的双腿间，膝盖得寸进尺地顶住了男人胯间的鼓起。被推倒时光一的背部抵上了身后坚硬的台阶，磕的他有点疼。

堂本刚将他嘴里含出水渍的烟头拔了出来扔到一边的泥地上，重重吻住那沾满烟味的唇。

被覆上的身体牢牢压制住，光一只能用双手撑住身侧的石阶来维持平衡，质地粗糙的泥沙磨在手心有点痛也有点痒。

湿润灵活的舌头撬开他紧闭的牙关闯入口腔，舌尖来回扫过那被动木然的舌体，扫过他敏感的上颚，却在刚含住他唇瓣舔吻时用牙齿狠力咬了一下。

“嘶——”嘴里瞬间弥漫出一股血腥味，突然的疼痛让刚蹙起好看的眉毛倒吸口气，腾出一只手粗暴地撕扯着光一的衬衫。

“你他妈想在这里干？”  
温热的掌心已经透过衣服摸上他的胸口开始不急不躁地揉搓那暗红的乳珠，光一喘着气用腿重重顶上刚的后臀。

“毕竟没在这里操过你。”再次吻上有些红肿的唇，粗暴的舔舐吮吸起来，混杂着血液腥甜和烟草味的津液顺着嘴角流淌下来，又被刚皱着眉舔了回去再次堵上嘴，丝毫不给光一喘息的间隙，似乎想要他窒息般强吻着。

“唔…操，到哪儿都能发情。”胯间的硬物被人用力顶蹭了几下，光一绷起身体吸了口气，忍不住夹紧腿低骂了一句。

手指滑到他平坦结实的小腹，在线条优美的腹部线条和肋侧皮肤上调情地抚摸着。那人的指尖在腰带按扣上暧昧地画着圈，片刻便熟练地扯掉了皮带，发出咔嚓的清脆声响。

“抬起屁股给自己扩张”堂本刚用食指弹了弹燃了一小半的烟灰，带着零星火点的灰烬随风落了一部分在光一的小腹上，烫的他惊呼一声。

“啊！疼，没完事你他妈抽什么烟”

光一有些怒了，抵在堂本刚后臀处的膝盖又是狠力一撞，撞得刚身体猛得前倾，更重地顶在自己胯间要命的地方。

——钻心的疼。操，和他做爱真受罪。

“你不扩张我就自己动手了。”堂本刚将烟重新塞回嘴里，双手伸到他胯侧将沾了泥的黑灰色制服裤连同内裤一起扒下，一手握住暴露在空气中半挺的性器，另一只手则准备从他屁股下探进未经润滑的紧涩后穴。

“不行…润滑剂呢”  
前方熟悉的快感渐渐传到大脑神经，光一手肘撑着石阶凭借手腕的力量拽着刚的衣袖阻止他进一步入侵。

于是那人真的从口袋里掏出一小瓶润滑剂扔在他身上。

男人没有解释为什么会随身带着润滑剂，光一忍不住笑骂出声：“这么想跟老子做爱？你…啊、烫！”

堂本刚只是将香烟含在嘴里并没有吸，但烟头还在不断燃烧，时不时掉下几片烟灰。有些夹杂着火星落在身上，烫得光一蹙着眉痛叫出声，果然还是很怕烫啊这个人。

“叫什么，干你的时候没见你这么配合过。”回忆起光一在做爱时的隐忍，好像无数次埋进他体内的欲望还不够灼热，堂本刚难得幼稚地有了情绪，他加快手上撸动的速度，单手拧开润滑剂抹在了手上和他的胯间，指尖摸索着欲挤入后穴。

“滚开…想听我叫还轮不到你……”

臂力惊人的他只用一只手肘撑在泥地上支起了半个身子和臀部，另一只手涂上些润滑剂，又挤了大量涂抹在后庭。光一慢慢探入一个指节浅浅抽插着，前面的性器被刚用力挤压套弄，他舒服的眯起眼睛将手指插的更深。

分身被撸动得越发胀大充血，光一在深深抽插十几次后终于不满足地加了一根手指，隐约摸索着能让自己更爽的地方。堂本刚抚慰性器的手不再是单纯的上下套弄，不时手指用力揉搓他的前端，挤弄头部捏开深红色的铃口，再用拇指指甲刮搔着内壁，让光一忍不住呻吟着加快手上抽插的速度，终于在指尖碰到凸起点时大声叫了出来。

“啊啊——快点…嗯…舒服”

支撑着身体的手肘忽得没了力气，光一整个人不受控地瘫在了磕人的台阶上。

未能得到满足的人重新支起臀部挺起腰胯，手指有意识的往那敏感点上戳弄，双腿肌肉因兴奋而紧绷着颤抖，快感层层推进，光一踩在台阶上的脚无意识向两边张得更开，试图让手指探入更深处。

“嗯啊——刚…再快点…快点，你他妈没吃饭吗……”听到他难得放开的呻吟，刚觉得心里那团欲火燃烧得更烈，伴随着愈发明显的怒意，光一的挑衅成功了。他红着眼硬是猛地吸了口烟平复心情，不知是为了折磨他还是折磨自己，不急着将他翻过身直接操进去。

在察觉到光一快要高潮时，堂本刚故意放缓了撸动的速度把他从极乐的边缘拉了回来，既然想玩儿烈的，那他就要好好折腾一下这个平日里冷面嘴硬又心口不一的家伙。

“手指就这么好用？前面都出水了”他用力将性器头部冒出的透明液体挤压出抹在他的小腹上，无视那轻微搏动的粗大性器再次环住阴茎底部徐徐套弄，不给他想要的速度，只是慢腾腾地让他维持着勃起又射不出的状态。

“嗯…好用，没了你我也能高潮，手指就够了。”光一咬牙喘着气，声音发颤却毫不示弱，是真的在和他较劲。体内的手指又加了一根，光一屈起指节猛地往凸起点上戳了几下，得以填补的快感立刻让他止不住颤抖着再次瘫软下来，颤栗的身体在刚的面前舒展开，像是要证明什么一般，光一毫无保留地面向着他，侧躺在台阶边缘动情地继续用手指自慰，总是抿紧的双唇此刻溢出比堂本刚干他时还要甜腻一百倍的呻吟。

“哈啊…啊…早知道一个人也能这么爽…当初就不和你在一起了…呜…”

——早知道当初就不和你在一起了。

这句话像一颗炸弹，轰然炸碎了堂本刚最后的理智，他生气了，气得直接将烟头摁灭在了光一的大腿根部。

攀升的欲望被一阵钻心的刺痛生硬打断，光一痛苦地低叫出声，腿根处火辣的烫伤让他禁不住发抖，生理性泪水簌然涌出眼眶，他恨恨地瞪着刚，咬着嘴唇再不叫出声。堂本刚还没消气，他用指甲死死抵住了光一的发泄口，不顾还在疼痛的烫伤猛然用力将他翻过身按跪在台阶上，手臂翻转时蹭到粗糙的地面和石阶边缘，好几处擦破了皮。没有任何温柔的试探，也没有以往下流的调情，他只是粗喘着气，鲁莽生硬地直接将已经涨到发紫的性器捅进他的后穴里。

甬道被骤然撑开的疼痛加快了生理泪水的分泌，光一被动地接受侵犯，时不时用力挣扎几下。他不敢放松喉咙发出任何声音，因为他怕自己的谩骂会带上不争气的委屈，也怕软弱的哭腔会出卖自己最后一丝尊严。堂本刚一只握住光一的阴茎，另一只手则掐在他的腿根上，操弄中粗糙的掌心时不时蹭到柔嫩肌肤上狰狞的烫伤，次次痛得光一大腿发颤，心里像被刀剐了一般疼。

痛苦的性爱让他身处劣势，光一蓄着眼泪不甘心地开始迎合，他扭动腰胯在毫无章法的凶猛抽送中寻找能让自己舒服一点的地方，刚却仍是自顾自地横冲直撞，性器顶得又狠又凶，丝毫没有考虑他的感受。光一愤怒又委屈，挣扎未果后泄了气想要逃。

似乎察觉到了光一的退缩，体内的性物在他快要崩溃时猝不及防撞上了前列腺，大脑猛然被快感轰炸，光一小腹骤紧，保持着刚才的姿势一动不动地跪爬在了台阶上。他哆哆嗦嗦地开口，沙哑的声线再次浸染上浓重的欲色：“哈，刚…就是那里，想听我叫就碰那里…啊、啊——”

敏感点遭受到猛烈的侵犯，似乎要把刚才冷落的部分一起还给他，光一被他干得身体僵硬，低沉的呻吟越拔越高，没过一会儿就迎来了久违的高潮，他跪趴在石阶上半张脸贴在冰冷的泥地上，承受着身后人发狠般疯狂的操弄，如他所愿的一次次顶过那一点。不知何时刚又点燃了一支烟，香烟燃烬了，小片的烟灰落到他的背上，激起一阵烫热引起的颤栗。

“怎么样？和手指比起来”他叼着烟快速挺动腰身重重擦过前列腺，指甲掐住不断渗出清液的铃口，另一只手仍不知疲惫的套弄，阴茎又涨了一圈轻轻跳动着，他恶劣地勾起食指在光一敏感的会阴处用力搔刮，感受脆弱的囊袋在他的撩拨下不受控制地颤动起来，“嗯？后悔和我在一起吗？”

“啊——刚，别、不行了…让我射……”酸痒的快感像电流般从会阴处炸开，一路窜到尾椎和柱身，大脑瞬间一片空白，出口的责骂也变得断断续续，甚至带上些细微的哭腔。光一胡乱晃动着腰肢渴望得到解放，小腹从剧烈起伏到开始抽搐，得不到发泄的焦灼几乎要将他逼疯，光一咬着指节，隐忍着爆发的情绪转过头看向刚，他的眼框湿透了，被情欲蒸得发红，里面写满了委屈愤怒和埋冤：“堂本刚——你混蛋、你他妈混蛋……呜……”

被这样看着，堂本刚的心突然抽痛了一下，他吸完最后一口烟，鼻腔呼出的白色烟雾隐约遮住了光一的眼睛。覆在烫伤处的手掌不着痕迹地从腿根抽离，他深深吸了口气，扶住光一的腰温柔而有力地再次顶弄了几十下后终于松开了手。堂本刚将嘴中早就燃烬的烟头塞进了光一的嘴里来堵住他不想听到的话，湿润的嘴唇贴上他的后背，一寸寸移到被烫到的小块肌肤，轻柔地舔吻着。

“不…呜……别舔…好痛…”被烟灰烫到的地方远不如大腿上的疼，可被这样舔吻着，那种疼痛似乎也沿着后背传到了烟头摁过的地方，那里以后一定会留下疤吧，湿热的舌头，干燥的嘴唇，明明只是在背上，光一却产生了一种大腿被舔舐的错觉，他抖得越来越厉害，一边哭喊着痛一边像失禁般射出了大量浊液。发泄后他趴在地上浑身轻颤着，还未从余韵中缓过神又被刚紧跟而来的内射再次逼上了小高潮。

“哈…不行了就出去……”急剧收缩的肉穴更像是挽留，光一比往常咬得更紧，他的呼吸很乱，喘息中深深地看着刚，那眼神他再熟悉不过——是光一的战书。堂本刚笑了，在他体内再次顶弄起来，深深浅浅地戳弄着光一最敏感的地方。

“和我在一起，一天能干你十次，手指能吗？”即使表现的不明显，光一的确难得的服软了。但恶劣如他，嘴欠的毛病一点也不亚于光一。

堂本刚抬起他快跌落的臀部固定住，用力扳开臀瓣使得肉棒插的更深，他加快冲撞的速度精准地捣上前列腺，把原本就已经轻颤的人弄得止不住痉挛，半勃的性器跳动着射出一股股稀薄的精液。

不知道被内射多少次了，就只记得回到家光是清理后穴就到了大半夜，在他体内抠挖精液的人到后来忍不住把他压在水里又做了一次，做到他后来声音都嘶哑了，被烟烫伤的地方也发了炎。再后来，那处伤好久都没恢复，终于还是在隐蔽的位置留下了一个不明显的疤。

事后回想，这是他记忆中第一次看到这样充满兽欲的刚，比猛兽性交时还要疯狂。像是一场最原始的性爱，不用理性不用克制。外界的一切都被隔离，只遵从内心深处喷薄而出的无尽欲望，用一次次深深的挺入来证明对他别扭又满到快溢出来的爱，不是简单的肉体征服，而是肉体和心灵上的，占有与被占有，征服与被征服。


End file.
